


it's cold when we're apart

by Winterboxx



Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Relationship Issues, scarlett low key has anger issues and juice is tired of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterboxx/pseuds/Winterboxx
Summary: “I miss you.”Three simple words were all it took to break Juice’s weak defenses. She hated to admit defeat but being alone was suffocating. Couples fought, it was normal. But what level was too much? She couldn’t pinpoint how it got like this. One day they were happy, brains fogged buy sweet early love, time passed and the things they looked over became more apparent.
Relationships: Juice Boxx/Scarlett BoBo (Drag Race)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	it's cold when we're apart

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing more boboxx angst? never. fr tho this was cathartic to write and i like exploring deeper into their relationship whenever i write it. it's a good pairing with a lot of potential. i hope y'all enjoy this. if you wanna get in contact i'm over on tumblr @winterboxx
> 
> title from you and i by pvris

“I miss you.”

Three simple words were all it took to break Juice’s weak defenses. She hated to admit defeat but being alone was suffocating. Couples fought, it was normal. But what level was too much? She couldn’t pinpoint how it got like this. One day they were happy, brains fogged buy sweet early love, time passed and the things they looked over became more apparent. Juice’s need for affection and comfort, not liking to be alone or not know what was happening. Combined with Scarlett’s refusal to admit she was wrong or short temper it made for a bad combination. 

They worked through it, Juice trying to relax her grip on other people and Scarlett learning to keep their cool. It worked, for a while. But all walls crumbled with time and pressure. Juice hated her natural ability to flirt. She was almost always unaware of how it came off, she just wanted to be nice to people. Scarlett noticed, tensing at the way some people eyed her up. They knew it wasn’t her fault, not something to get angry over. Though the bitter jealousy would only grow if left unchecked. All it took was a girl mistaking Juice for single and flirting, the small girl being kind back and Scarlett was seething. They tried to quell it but only succeeded in making it bubble up more. 

Words hurt, especially from someone you loved. People said things they didn’t mean, although Scarlett lashed out too hard to be excused. They knew how to get under Juice’s skin, what to say to rile her up or upset her, and used it all to their advantage. It took only a few seconds for the regret to sink in. But that was too late. 

_“Get out.” The venom in Juice’s tone made Scarlett flinch. She’d never sounded that angry before. It was unnatural, not the girl she knew. But she had crossed a line, the regret wouldn’t do anything to fix it. She did what she got angry at other people for, she hurt Juice._

__

__

__

__

_“Did I stutter? If you don’t leave I will throw you out. We both know I can lift you.”_

_“Juice, please. I’m sorry.” it was pointless pleading, knowing Juice wouldn’t care but trying anyway for the hope this could be fixed. Scarlett tried, they meant everything, it was just too late._

_“You don’t get to be sorry. Get the fuck out of my house!” The anger was rising, Juice was unrelenting, intensely glaring in a way that scared Scarlett for being four inches shorter. She looked Scarlett up and down as if they were a hardened criminal who just got caught. It was terrifying to see the lack of any warmth in her eye, only cold, hard anger._

_“Juice-”_

_Before Scarlett could finish, Juice had shoved them out of the door, into the street. She slammed the door not waiting for any more words._

_They’d fucked up. Bad._

Scarlett refused to believe they’d ever be that person, sending an emotionally charged voicemail begging for some kind of response. Juice hadn’t spoken a word in the two weeks since their argument and every second without her hurt, the memory of hurting her still sinking into their flesh, burning at the thought of how bad they messed up. 

It was bad judgment to text her in the first place, even more so to say they missed her and send a rambling, melancholic voicemail that would only complicate things further. They showed up as read. Juice had seen it, she’d heard it and yet didn’t have a response. It’d been over half an hour since it showed up as read and Scarlett felt the sadness and resignation sink ever deeper. 

A knock brought them out of the spiral, although the idea of having to face someone made their head spin with anxieties. They couldn’t quite cope with other people, not while like this. It was too much vulnerability that they didn’t want to be accountable for. So, just don’t answer it. But it wasn’t that simple. A distraction, however brief, was craved, so Scarlett begrudgingly answered it, not knowing what to expect, shocked at who it was.

“You miss me.” Although her tone was distant, Scarlett saw the familiar softness in Juice’s eyes as they opened the door to see her meek expression. It said more than she was able to. Upon closer inspection, her soft brown eyes were dark with a conflicted sadness, mixed with a loving gaze she couldn’t help whenever Scarlett was around.

“I’m so sorry,” Scarlett whispered brokenly. There was no point holding up any walls, the vulnerability wasn’t always a bad thing and Juice deserved to know how they felt. Scarlett kept their eyes down, not wanting to know how she was reacting to it all.

“I know.” Juice pulled Scarlett into a tight hug, stepping inside the house, nudging the door behind her shut. She felt the taller one tense in her arms before relaxing and pulling her tighter. It all hit after that, all the pent up feelings and sadness at not having each other, the prior rage almost all melted away with the warmth that Scarlett brought. _Almost._

“This doesn’t make up for what you said.” Juice broke the moment, not sure how much she should let her guard down. She had every right to be so defensive and yet it still hurt. Scarlett knew better than to argue, their anger had settled into self-loathing long ago, all they could do now is agree and regret everything ever more. 

“I know.” Despite their different perspectives, Scarlett mirroring her words made Juice’s heart clench. They weren’t at all distant, instead, soft and loving but weakened by regret and sorrow. 

Eventually, the long hug ended, neither quite knowing what to do until Scarlett led Juice to the couch, prompting her to put something on so they could spend time together without thinking too hard about it. The air was still tense but Juice appreciated the effort. 

“What about that show you kept asking me to watch?” Scarlett felt their heart warm as Juice’s eyes lit up, cutting through the tension with her excitement. She was adorable when talking about something she liked and this was no exception. She rambled on about how much Scarlett would like the show and how good it was. The glee radiating from her made Scarlett’s face unconsciously break from a frown to a loving smile. Juice paused for a second, realising how much she missed the stupid grin Scarlett would give her if she got excited enough about something, never interrupting her, just appreciating her. 

Juice seemed a lot more relaxed as the show started, eventually shuffling closer to Scarlett, curling into their side as they watched attentively. Juice commentating on everything in a way that would be annoying if anyone else did it, but she made it all the more entertaining with her thoughts. 

“You know, she’s like you, all angry but just soft for one blonde girl,” Juice laughed, gesturing to the screen. Scarlett shot her a confused look which only made her giggle more. 

“Juicy, I see where you’re going but I am not a catgirl.” Juice pouted, Scarlett holding back a laugh at her behaviour. The way they fell back into the soft loving ways made everything feel better. Juice’s laughs were the last thing needed to patch up their heart and they planned on keeping her happy for a lot longer. 

“Wait! She’s gay for the blonde one? Who let this mentally unstable cat drive a tank anyway?” Scarlett watched on incredulously, Juice only laughing at her questions. She was understanding why Juice liked the show so much now, it was cute, even if she compared them to the feral catgirl. It wasn’t that inaccurate although they wouldn’t admit that. 

More episodes played as Juice’s commentary died down, she stayed curled into Scarlett’s side, occasional comments muttered into their shoulder as her head nestled into it. She was half asleep when Scarlett shook her, nudging her towards the bedroom.

“Do you want to stay the night?” Juice gave a soft hum in response, curling closer into the enby. Scarlett laughed softly, picking her up to place her on the bed, knowing her attempts to walk over would end in her sleepily stumbling, tripping over anything in her path. Juice let out a pleased hum when Scarlett threw some old, baggy clothes at her to sleep in. There was something adorable about the way everything they owned was too big on the brunette. Although they weren’t that far apart in height, Juice was tiny and Scarlett preferred baggy clothes. The way the long sleeves of an old band shirt flopped over Juice’s wrists, swallowing most of her body was a sight that Scarlett would treasure. 

The pair settled down, at first facing each other but not touching, both scared to make the first move before Juice felt herself succumbing to the fatigue. She shuffled over, wrapping her small arms around Scarlett, nuzzling her head into their shoulder. 

“I love you,” Juice stifled a yawn as she spoke, the sentiment from earlier still ringing out in Scarlett’s head, however, the fact that Juice was searching for so much affection raised their spirits.

“I love you too.” Scarlett smiled, eyes full of love for the smaller girl. Juice lifted her hand, ruffling the short blonde hair of her partner with a mischievous giggle before cuddling as far into them as she could. Not everything was alright or resolved, both knew that. The morning would come and Scarlett would try their best to show Juice their love, peppering her with kisses as she woke up, cooking her breakfast, and showering her with enough affection to make her melt. The last night went unspoken by them, but both knew there were consequences. Juice had her guard up somewhat, naturally lower around Scarlett although still present. It would take time and effort to repair their relationship but Scarlett tried their best to go above and beyond. It wouldn’t be easy but to see Juice smile lovingly at them again would make it all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> did you like? mayhaps spare a comment or some kudos <3


End file.
